Kissed by the Enemy
by Reikaku Bandit Child
Summary: TasSoi Tasuki somehow has feelings for Soi. What will happen when the others find out?
1. Kissed

**Kissed by the Enemy**

Konnichiwa! It is I, Reikaku Bandit Child, coming along with ANOTHER Fushigi Yugi fic, that has to do with Tasuki-Sama! This time. . . takes out a sheet of paper and gasps . . . This time he develops feelings for Seiryu Celestial Warrior Soi!! What will the Suzaku Seishi say when they find out!? Oh yeah, it may become a little yaoi-ish for Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko. . .

At the first few pages of this chapter, there will be barely any talk because we all no what happens during the storm, Tasuki falling off bored, yadda yadda yadda.

Oh yeah, and if you wanna hear a really cool song, try 'Pride f Ice' sung by Soi. I only saw the music video, but, my gosh it was fun to listen to! She has a very nice voice when it comes to singing.

Soi: Are you saying I don't have a nice voice?!

Me: N-no! I thought you were very cute as a child!

Tasuki: What's that gotta do with anything?

Me: blink blink Hi!

Everyone: sweat drop

**Chapter I**

There was a storm out. It was really bad for people traveling by boat, especially after they failed to summon Suzaku at a ceremony, and are in search for the Shinzaho.

Tasuki covered his mouth as hard as he could. He was sea sick, not to mention afraid of water, just because he swims like a hammer. He asked Mitsukake if he had any herbs to cure seasickness, and was kicked out of the kitchen by Nuriko, because Mitsukake didn't have any herbs at all, and Nuriko was scared of Tasuki's breakfast mixing up with the cooking.

Miaka gave him a little paper bag for sea sickness, just in case he had to puke and was too scared to even lean over on the side of the boat to do because Tamahome might drown him just by kicking him into the water.

But really, it was a storm out there. Chichiri said it had a strange chi, that someone was controlling the rain. Miaka remembered about Soi, a Seiryu Celestial Warrior.

A person wrapped in a cloak stood on a rock, laughing.

"Suzaku Warriors, you will soon die here. . . the storm will devour your useless boat."

Tasuki got up the courage to get on deck. He got out his tessen, yelling he could evaporate the water, but before he could finish, the water swept him off the ship.

Miaka jumped off the ship to save him, completely forgetting she couldn't swim either, and so, Tamahome had to go and save her, while Nuriko threw out a rope.

Tamahome yelled at Tasuki to get back on ship first. The ex-bandit grabbed the rope, and then Nuriko himself fell off board, and the water swept Tamahome, Miaka, and him farther away from the ship. Thinking they were dead, Tasuki cried, saying he wouldn't let their deaths be in vain, but then Tamahome yelled that they were still alive, and called him a moron.

Miaka, Tamahome, and Nuriko were swept farther and farther away from the ship, until they were out of sight.

Tasuki got back on the ship, and looked everywhere for his friends. The ex-bandit looked up ahead, and saw a figure standing on a piece of rock.

'What th' heck is that guy thinkin'? This is a storm! Wait, how did he get on there in the first place?' he thought.

The person in the cloak looked around, and saw someone at the boat staring at her.

'A Suzaku Warrior has spotted me. . . if I don't do anything quick, he'll yell for his friends. Then the plan will be ruined. . .' she thought. An idea popped in her head. She leapt on board the ship, which wasn't far away, and saw Tasuki. The fiery boy could only see her mouth, since her head was covered by the hood of the cloak. The woman leapt forward, grabbing the seishi by the shoulders, her hood falling off, and gave him a deep kiss.

Tasuki's eyes widened, but he couldn't do anything. He was being kissed by a woman, one of the things on his 'Things I Hate Most' list. Something was wrong though. Why didn't he do anything, exactly? The woman backed away.

"If you liked that, I'll give you another one if you keep quiet." She said. Tasuki gulped, just as she jumped off the ship.

The ex-bandit couldn't move. His heart was beating faster than Miaka could eat five hundred dozen egg rolls. Tasuki fell to his knees. What was this funny feeling anyway?

"Tasuki! Are you okay!?" Chiriko called. The ex-bandit looked back. Chiriko had ran around the corner just as he fell to his knees.

"Y-yeah. . . I am. . .thanks. . ."

Okay, so anyway, they all had just rescued Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome after they had found them in a cave during the storm. Tasuki was just saying how glad he was for them being alive, when Tamahome goes and jumps all over him, saying it was all his fault for not knowing how to swim.

But, in Tasuki's mind, he kept thinking about that woman in the cloak. She was probably an old maid, like the youngest girl of his five older sisters, who just couldn't get a boyfriend. Tasuki bet all his sake that he would find out who that woman was sooner or later. And what 'if you keep quiet'? What the hell did that mean?

The boat was hit by lightning, and Miaka ran outside. Tamahome and Tasuki followed, and the ex-bandit saw the woman with the cloak.

"Who are you!?" Miaka demanded.

"I am a Seiryu Celestial Warrior, Soi!" the woman answered, throwing off her cloak to reveal that she wore armor. Tasuki gasped. He's just been kissed by the enemy.

Soi summons lightning from within the atmasphere. That's bad, real bad. That means she can control where it hits too. Oh no. . .

The woman tried to zap Miaka, who kept dodging.

"Stand still!" she yelled. The priestess looked at the sword she had on her back, and then un-sheathed it.

"No, Miaka! That will draw her lightning straight to you!" Tamahome yelled. He was right. But, the sword flashed, and Miaka threw the lightning back at Soi, and electricuted her, instead.

Soi stood up, holding an arm, and got away. Not knowing what to do, Tasuki stepped forward.

"Stop right there!" he yelled, but it was too late. He didn't know why he yelled it, but something inside him forced him to. What was it?

I hope you liked this chapter! Please, R & R. Comments and flames welcome. Jaa!


	2. Encounter

**Kissed by the Enemy**

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Are you all ready for another chapter!?

Houjun Ri: Yeah, I had this weird dream, and it had nothing to do with FY, when suddenly, when I wake up, I'm thinking "I wanna make a pairing that is so rare, people will enjoy it!" or something like that, I don't remember because I was half asleep then. ::cough::

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. Sue me, and DIE. ::insert evil laugh here::

Chapter II 

The Suzaku group reached Hokkan, Genbu's country. There, they split up to search for the Shinzaho. Chiriko gave each small group an emergency flare, if they found out some information about it. The groups were Tamahome, Miaka, and Nuriko; Tasuki and Mitsukake; and Chichiri and Chiriko.

Tasuki yawned. It's been a several hours, and now he and 'boring ol' Mitsukake have decided to go to an inn to spend the night in. they didn't find out ANYTHING about the Shinzaho.

Tasuki sat in the room at the inn. He looked up at the ceiling, a bottle of sake in hand. Mitsukake walked in with Tama Neko. The bandit didn't notice they came in, because he was closing his eyes in thought. He remembered the Seiryu Warrior Soi, and why he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

"You've been quiet." Mitsukake spoke, making the hot tempered bandit to jump (I really hate it when that happens).

"Yeah? So what about it?" Tasuki asked, taking a swig of sake.

"It means something is stuck on you're mind, and you are actually thinking for once. You're not jumping at helpless old men for information." Mitsukake took a drink of herbal tea.

"Y'know how much I wanna kick yer ass right now?" the bandit asked in annoyance. Ignoring the comment, and knowing that wasn't true, Mitsukake pet Tama Neko.

"Listen, once you get whatever it is off your mind, you'll fell a lot better. So, tell me." The healer looked at Tasuki with a serious look.

"I got nothin'! See? I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Not mentally." Mitsukake said. The fiery haired bandit snorted, and took another swig.

"Y'know me to well." He sighed. "but I ain't tellin' you nothin'!"

"Have it your way," Mitsukake shrugged, and fed Tama Neko some fish. "have whatever is stuck in your mind haunt you." Tasuki knew this trick. The healer was trying to get info out of him. Like it would work. Hah!

They felt something. The next day, Tasuki and Mitsukake set out to find info about the Shinzaho. But during the search, they felt something. Something inside made them want to burst out and cry. They saw smoke go up from the mountain up ahead, and they felt the presence of three there.

"It's gotta be Miaka, Tama-Boy, and Nuriko! They're in trouble!" Tasuki said.

Mitsukake and Tasuki ran into Chichiri and Chiriko.

"One of us is in trouble, no da!" the monk yelled.

Reaching the top of the mountain, the group gasped at the sight. Tamahome had started the smoke signal, and Miaka was crying over a bloody Nuriko's chest.

"Wh-what in the hell happened. . .?" Tasuki asked. Tamahome walked up to him, and whispered in his ear.

"Nuriko faced one of the Seiryu Warriors, and got injured. . . and just now he. . ." the seishi couldn't continue. The bandit couldn't take it.

"Y. . .Y' stupid. . . y'call yerself a MAN!? I thought you. . . I thought y'were stronger than that!!" he cried, ready to pounce on Nuriko'a dead body. Tamahome held him back. "w. . .wait a minute. . . Mits. . .you can. . .you can heal him, right!?" No answer. "Mits. . .you can heal him, RIGHT!?" the healer looked away. "no. . .j. .. jus' yesterday. .he was smilin'. . . jus' yester. . .he was alive fer Suzaku's sake! Like he was. .Like he was goin' t' live for at least the next seventy years! Damn the Seiryu. . . DAMN THEM!!" Tasuki cried. Who cared about Soi. She was the enemy. She was with the guy who did this to Nuriko! Everyone was in tears. Miaka got up, saying that Nuriko wasn't dead. She ran away, and Tamahome chased after her.

The Shinzaho was stolen by a wolf. After all that they have been through. The Suzaku group had said their good-bye's to Nuriko, and went into the cave to claim their prize. There were two ghosts guarding the Shinzaho, both Genbu warriors, Hikitsu and Tomite. Miaka had proved that she was the Priestess of Suzaku, and they achieved the necklace that was worn by the Priestess of Genbu, during the ceremony to summon the beast god.

Then the wolf, who has turned out to be Ashitare, stole the Shinzaho from Miaka's hands, and ran away with it. The priestess had chased after him.

Now, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri were in a desert. They had to get the second Shinzaho, in Sairo, land of Byakko. Of course, they had to travel by night on horseback.

Sadly. . . Tasuki's horse. . . just didn't quite agree with him, for. .the bandit just swiped one little carrot. Now, the horse was beating him up about it.

Suddenly, lightning striked out of no where, separating Tasuki from the rest of the group. . .and his stubborn horse.

"Tasuki!" Chiriko yelled. Chichiri jumped off his horse to run to the bandit, but was blocked by an invisible force.

"I sense the presence of a Seiryu Warrior, no da!" the monk yelled.

Tasuki rubbed his eyes, to find that he was surrounded by pitch black darkness. He could hear the yells of his friends, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Good to see you again, Suzaku Warrior," A familiar female voice announced. Tasuki quickly looked around, and saw Soi.

"Wh-what do you want!?" the bandit demanded. The woman leaned down.

"What do I want? Don't you mean. . . what do you want?" she asked, with a look on her face one of the reasons why Tasuki hated women.

"Don't be thinkinng about that right now!!" the fiery tempered boy yelled, trying to keep his nose from bleeding. Soi stood back up.

"I can't believe you kept the secret this far," she said.

Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko could hear talking inside the, now dome shaped shield colored pitch black.

"Tasuki's talking to someone. . ." Chiriko said.

"What do you mean by that!?" Tasuki demanded.

"I thought you would tell on me just to get rid of me. But you didn't. I wonder why. . ." Soi grinned, while getting an uneasy look from the bandit. He backed away. ". . .of course, I love Nakago-Sama FAR more than you, but you're just fun to play with. . ." Tasuki gulped, once he backed into the shield. He couldn't see his friends anywhere, and neither could his friends see him. . .

Oowah! C'mon! You want more chapters, don't ya!? Please, R & R, and you'll get what happens next!


	3. Closer

**Kissed by the enemy**

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Let's get on with the third chapter, shall we!?

Oh oh oh! I just thought. . . that maybe Soi could find her feelings for Tasuki first, and then Tasuki second. Huh? Is that good, or what? But then, Tasuki will be the first to reveal his feelings, an' then Soi. Am I smart?

And. . .also, sorry for the earlier chapters, if they ended too quickly. I have no clue what's up with me when it comes to these kinds of romance fics.

::Tasuki pops up out of no where::

Tasuki: Y'gotta help me! I don't like this pairing at all, an' next thing y'know, she's gonna pair me up with Miboshi!!! That ol' geezer!!! Or maybe even Hikitsu or Tomite. . .or Subaru!! I'm in hell!!!!!!::gasps:: She'll probably pair me up with Taiitsu-kun. . . ::shudders:: She needs help!!

RBC: Don't worry, Tasuki-Sama! I'll probably pair you up with Tama-Neko next!! Maybe have Miaka and Tamahome break up and have a pairing with you and Tamahome!!

Tasuki: ::faints::

RBC: Just kidding!! That will never happen. Don't worry!

Oh yeah, I'll answer some reviews before I forget! Well, question number one was. . . how old is Soi!? I thought she was in her twenties, but she's only nineteen. I have an info card for her that I got from one of my tapes a few weeks ago. Pretty surprising, huh?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, and as I said before, "Sue me, and DIE."

Tasuki was scared. He was really scared. So scared, he didn't even know what to do. He watched as Soi walked closer and closer.

Tasuki leaned on the shield, knowing it was against the gentleman's code to hurt a woman. He gulped once more.

"Tasuki!!" Chichiri yelled. "it's no use, this barrier's too strong!" He, Mitsukake, and Chiriko could hear the faint heartbeat of Tasuki. They knew something was happening.

"Chichiri, exactly. . .which Seiryu warrior is with him?" the boy genious asked.

"That lightning. . ." Mitsukake said.

"Yes. . . it's her. . ." the monk held up his staff. "something's happened between those two, and we have to save Tasuki!"

Soi walked up close to Tasuki, and pulled down his jacket. The bandit struggled to get away, but the woman held him close. She gave him a deep kiss, like last time, and Tasuki's eyes widened once more. He felt. . . funny. Like he got drunk, but without the sake. He felt drowsy. He could faintly hear the worried screams of his friends, the Suzaku seishi.

"Tasuki! Wake up!" Chichiri yelled. With the help of Chiriko and Mitsukake, he was able to break through the barrier, only to see Tasuki fainted in the arms of Soi. She grinned. The boy genious gasped.

"Too late. He's mine." Soi said. She disappeared, along with Tasuki.

Chiriko screamed, as though his older brother was being killed in cold blood.

Tasuki opened his eyes a few hours later, the drowsyness going away. He was in a tent. And it was. . .very. . .hot out. The bandit got up, and walked outside.

He was in a Kutou Army Camp in Sairo Desert. Recalling the events that had happened, Tasuki thought about what his friends were doing. Were they worried? Of course they were, he was their friend. Or. . .so he thought.

"You're awake." Someone said. Tasuki quickly looked to his right, and saw the woman, the one with blond hair, the one who was Miaka's friend.

"Yer Yui, right?" he asked.

"So. . .you still remember me. Yes, I'm Yui." The girl walked passed Tasuki into the tent with water, and then walked back out. "Soi brought you here, but then quickly left to find Nakago."

"So. . .you people are gonna keep me fer a hostage, eh?" Tasuki asked.

"No, not really. I'm not really sure what's going on, but Soi asked if she could bring someone." Yui looked up ahead. "that's them. They're back." Two horses came to the camp, Soi and Nakago, who's arm looked like it melted. The woman helped the general into a tent, and Yui and Suboshi rushed in. Tasuki didn't know what to do, but see what was happening.

"Your arm melted!"

"I treated him on the road, but it is a serious injury."

"Nakago, who did this to you?"

Tasuki sat in his tent. He learned about what had happened to Miaka and Tamahome. Nakago was talking to Tomo (some Seiryu Seishi who was a queer), and said he hadn't 'raped' Miaka.

That freak. Nakago was trying to defile the Priestess of Suzaku so she wouldn't be able to summon the beast god. Jeez, what a lowlife scumbag, well, at least Nakago had reasons, and wasn't a freakin' pervert like Eiken.

"Are you still awake?" a woman's voice said, snapping through his thoughts. Tasuki jolted up, only to see Soi.

"What do you want!?" the bandit demanded.

"What? The same question?" the woman sat down. "it's really late. I was just checking up on you, and you're not asleep."

"What are you? My mother!? Sheesh, yer jus' like her," Tasuki ran a hand through his hair. "'Go to sleep or die!' " Soi giggled a bit. "Why're ya bein' so nice anyway?" the woman thought for a moment. Why was she being nice to him? Tasuki was her enemy, and her hostage for herself. She shrugged.

"I'm not so sure. . ." Soi answered. "I don't know. . ." Tasuki frowned.

"Yer up t' something, aren't ya?" he said. The woman slowly shook her head.

"N-no. . .no I'm not." She answered.

"You are up t' somethin'. I can tell." The bandit crossed his arms.

"What makes you so sure?" Soi asked with a glare.

"Yer bein' all nice t' me." Tasuki answered. "it's bad news."

"Bad news, you say? What if I'm trying to have peace for once, hm?" the woman asked.

"Peace? Gee, I dunno. Yer from Kutou, and that means yer settin' a trap." The bandit said.

"Kutou. . ." Soi whispered. She didn't really like her home country. Most of the people there were snobs. Her parents had sold her to some people when she was a child, and later was found by a young Nakago. Nakago. . .

Curious about why Soi had said Kutou, and why she was thinking, Tasuki waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Why're you thinkin' so much?" the bandit asked. Soi slapped his hand away and stood up.

"Why should I answer you? You ARE the enemy, aren't you?" she asked. She walked out of the tent, leaving Tasuki dumbfounded.

'What was with the sudden mood change?' he thought.

It has been a few days since Tasuki was kidnapped, or should we say, banditnapped. Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake were in an illusion set by Tomo. They broke free, and helped save Miaka from being defiled by Suboshi. As they were led to the real Sairo, by Tamahome's master Tokaki, Miaka looked around curiously.

"Where's Tasuki?" she asked. Chichiri, Chiriko and Mitsukake were silent. "did anything happen to him?"

"Well. . .he was taken by the Seiryu Warrior, Soi, no da. . ." the monk answered.

"What!? Why!?" Tamahome yelled.

"That's one of the problems." Chiriko said. "we don't know."

Tasuki walked alongside the carriage, where Yui and Nakago sat in. Soi followed behind him.

"You might get to see your friends the Suzaku Seven again," Nakago said with a smirk. The bandit groaned. It's a wonder how he lived through all of this yapping of "you might finally get to see this," or "you'll get to see that," for the past few days. It got so annoying. But still, he thought he was going to be tortured, and not be treated as a guest since he was captured by Soi.

Anyway, the Seiryu Seishi were on their way to Sairo. Tasuki had met Miboshi, and at first he thought he was a kid. But then, Yui explained that Miboshi was actually more than a hundred years old.

Tasuki freaked. . .

And Soi had been avoiding him since that night they had talked. The bandit was still wondering about that. But, the woman was walking behind him, so you wouldn't really call that avoiding. . .unless she was ordered to.

The group was only outside of Sairo, and they decided to stop and rest. Tasuki sat down, glad he could rest, since they had been walking for hours, man. . .Yui and Nakago are lucky that they get to sit down.

"Hmmm. . ." the bandit looked up, to see what he could think of on what he was thinking that he was forgetting (that sounds confusing). "Ah!" Tasuki got up. He had to ask Soi why she was avoiding him. There's gotta be a reason.

The bandit looked around, and saw Soi sitting on a blanket, eating an apple (sounds like a picnic). Tasuki made his way over to the woman.

"Soi!" he yelled. Soi looked up, to see Tasuki saring at her with his arms crossed. She jumped and quickly looked away, taking a bite out of the apple. The bandit plopped down beside her, into the sand.

"Why're you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I. . .I don't know what you're talking about!" Soi answered. She took another bite. Tasuki sighed, and grabbed the apple.

"Hey!" Soi yelled, as the teenager took a bite. The woman took it back, and bit into the apple, not caring that Tasuki had.

"Well?" he asked. Soi sighed, and threw away the apple core.

"Well. . ." she began. ". . .I'm not sure why. . ." then she glared. "why are YOU being so nice?" the bandit blinked, and turned red.

"I asked YOU the question! I expect you t' answer it!" Tasuki looked away.

"YOU should answer MY question FIRST, because I'm older than you, so hah!" Soi said. The fiery boy looked at her with a grin.

"Doesn't that make you an old maid gramma?" he snorted. The woman smacked him in the back of the head.

"Nakago, why are those two getting along so well?" Yui asked.

"Hm, it seems as though they've somehow linked as friends, and not enemies. . .I wonder what the other Suzaku Warriors would think. . ." Nakago answered with a smirk.

"Huh?"

::one hour later, after the Kutou Army went off into Sairo::

"What's the matter, Chichiri?" Chiriko asked. The Suzaku Seishi were standing in front of the pagoda, where Miaka had run off to. She saw Tamahome almost kiss Xi Fang. Miaka then told Tamahome to meet her in the pagoda. Legend says, that if a couple kisses there and sundown, they'll be fated together forever.

After Tokaki asked where Miaka was, Tamahome answered, and the master yelled at him for letting her go on her own, and that there have been monsters killing several people there at the pagoda.

Now, there they stood, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tamahome, Tokaki, Mitsukake, and Subaru.

"I don't know. . .I sense some Seiryu chi here. . .and a familiar chi, but also someone else. . ." Chichiri answered.

"That must be Tatara, the keeper for the Priestess of Byakko's Shinzaho." Tokaki answered. "I am not sure about the other one though. . ."

"Maybe it's Tasuki," Mitsukake spoke up.

"Gee whiz, it's like a friggin' maze in here!" Tasuki whined, with his hands behind his head. "I shoulda jus' payed attention to where Soi an' Yui were, an' then I wouldn't be lost alla sudden." He walked around blindly, not worried about being attacked, because Miboshi had everything under control.

The bandit heard several coins dropping, and monsters screaming. Then he heard some other people.

"Come on!!"

"MY MONEY!!"

"Hey. . .that sounded like. . ." Tasuki leapt forward. He was sure he just heard Tamahome yelling 'My money.' But the other voice was old. . .

Tasuki kept running, and found himself at a dead end.

"Darn it," Tasuki cursed under his breath. And just when he thought he would finally be with his REAL friends. The bandit looked up.

"Suzaku. . .you hate me, don't ya?"

Jeez. . .some ending for this chapter, huh? I just went brain dead, right there, because I have all these mental notes of what's going to happen next, BUT I didn't plan out what was going to happen right there. I'm still thinkin'.

Anyway, don't expect me to hurry it up, because I have school, and school's important! I don't wanna be a dumb high school drop out. Well, if I was, I would be a SMART high school drop out. BUT it's not gonna happen.


End file.
